Not Your Ordinary Day
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: They were sent to Koenma's office for a mission but, to everyone's delight and surprise, the turn of events would forever be engraved in their minds. Crack!Fic


**Notes:** This was meant as a crack!fic and though the main pairing is Sesshoumaru x Kagome, Kagome can be paired with whoever you please. I may or may not write paths for the characters to have an alternate ending with her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, the former is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and the latter by Yoshihiro Togashi. All I own is this tiny little plot that pales in comparison to the epicness of the two mentioned manga.

**Not Your Ordinary Day**

**Written by**: M. Mondsichel

The moment the Reikai Tantei stepped out of the portal and into Koenma's office floor, they were met with surprise. The usually occupied and busy desks were vacant as ogres, grim reapers and even Reikai investigators were pushing their way, wanting to take a peek inside their boss' room. Most, if not all, were standing right outside the young prince's door murmuring with mirth and excitement.

Nobody even noticed their arrival with the exception of Botan as it was her portal that sent them to their current location.

"Care to tell us what's happening?" Yusuke asked loudly making most of the occupants scurry back to their seats. Kuwabara stood, dumbfounded while Kurama turned his attention to George who was the only one left standing out of all the staff members.

The servant grinned foolishly, a blush managing to creep into his blue face and Hiei let out a small snort at the sight of the ogre's less than appealing visage.

"I think... It... uhh... you should see it for yourselves!" He gave a turn of his balding head at the office window, urging Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama and the small hybrid to take a look inside. They all strode towards the ogre, all curious as to what the fuss was about.

The 3 residents of Ningenkai were bewildered for the 2nd time that day. Koenma was in his teenager form and talking to, what seemed to be, a lady with long bluish black hair. The young prince was looking very flustered but didn't seem to be irate in any way. Hiei looked away, finding the scene boring.

They were called in for a mission and _this_ was wasting his time. He had better things to do than to watch the toddler make a fool of himself. He leaned next to the door, waiting for his companions to get over it but when they refused to move from their positions, he knew it would take a while before any progress would be made.

"Is it just me or does the toddler… seem... smitten?" Yusuke blinked, making sure that the scene in front him was real. The little baby sputtering and losing his cool was a sight to behold, not to mention that he wasn't acting like the spoiled, whiny baby brat that he usually is.

"But... Ka... Kagome-sama, I... only want to ensure your safety. You know... how... much... I... li... care for you. That's why... please... allow me to do this. It's the least... I ca... can do." They heard their boss say.

Hiei's normally stoic face grinned as he heard the little brat try his best to form coherent sentences. Kuwabara tried to stifle a laugh while Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks, both still unbelieving that this was happening.

They heard the woman sigh. "I _really_ do not want to impose... And with all due respect, I do know how to take care of myself. I just want to visit my family for a couple of days and I do not need escorts for that." She reasoned, her soft but firm voice entrancing not only the toddler, but also the members of the Reikai Tantei as well.

"I..." the young prince gulped. "I..." he trailed on.

This time Kuwabara was unable to muffle his laughter making the occupants of the entire room glare at him. Even Koenma, who was now more flustered than ever, heard the idiot laugh as he turned his attention to the office window.

It was obviously their cue to step inside and, as always, Kurama was the first to act.

They made their way into his office, the avatar eager to learn more about what was happening. He didn't hate the Reikai prince per se, but he wouldn't pass out at the chance to poke fun out of him. Consider it a little payback for all the hardships he had made them go through

Koenma cleared his throat, trying to suppress another blush when the object of his affections turned from her position to look at the new arrivals. Now, even Hiei stared up in awe. It was a no brainer why the princeling was so obviously enamored by the only female in the room.

She had blue eyes that seemed to change shade with the light, a cute button nose and perfectly pink lips. Her skin was a healthy pale and her hair seemed like a curtain behind her. She wasn't very tall, probably an inch or two smaller than the hybrid but, like him, had confidence in her stance. Her were eyes sparking as she examined each of the members of their little group.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped audibly. Hiei's eyes widened just a fraction. Kurama, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep Youko at bay, his other half clearly wanting to be let out, with not so innocent plans to take the petite woman right then and there.

"Kagome-sama here... is your next assignment." Koenma managed to say to the Reikai Tantei, voice steady but close to wavering. He was never able to keep his cool even after all the years he had met her.

Kagome gave the prince a small fond look before turning to smile at them all. She then bowed her head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Kagome Higurashi and though I know you all have other, better things to do..." Her gaze lingered at the fire-ice demon as she said this but not mockingly or threateningly. "But Koenma-sama insisted that I take you with me..."

Whatever effect she had on them was lost as Yusuke laughed whole heartedly. "Koenma? –SAMA? You must be joking!" The leader of their tiny band seemed ready to roll on the floor as he did so. Hiei blinked a couple of times before saying a small "Hn." in reply.

Koenma was about to sputter curses at the audacity of the group but Kurama stepped forward, capturing Kagome's hand into his own. His lips moved to kiss the back of her hand and she could not help but blush prettily.

"It would be an honor... Kagome-sama..." He said sensually.

"That would be unwise fox." She replied as she freed her hand from his grasp.

Now Yusuke's laugh was upped a notch as he banged his fist on his boss' table. Kuwabara, happy at the thought that the maiden had just refused the kitsune's advancement, rushed to her side, pushing Koenma slightly away as he was blocking his path. This only enraged the toddler more.

"Don't worry Hime, I'll save you from him if you want me to!" The tall boy proclaimed proudly, earning him a small glare from the plant wielder.

"Tha-" Whatever Kagome was about to say was suddenly cut short as all of them (except her) were up on their feet, clearly alert at the strong power that was coming close and fast.

Everyone in the department floor tensed as a pale beautiful being strode into the room. His golden eyes locked straight at the direction of Koenma's office.

"Kagome..." The intruder's voice drawled out as the door of Koenma's room blasted open.

Hiei, being closest to the entry way, prepared to unsheathe his katana ready to strike, but thought of it unwise when he saw Kagome's relaxed posture and softened gaze. He let go of the hilt and chose to raise an eyebrow instead. He calmly watched the scene in front of him.

Everything happened so quickly. A minute ago the teenager form of the toddler was standing but now he was bowing down, a sign that whoever the intruder was, was undoubtedly of higher stature.

Kagome was surprised to see him there, a small 'o' forming on her lips. There was a reason why she was here and that was because he wasn't able to get time off to accompany her. She didn't know if she should tease the regal demon with the crescent moon adorning his forehead or to pretend that she was annoyed at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Koenma now stood to face the light haired, powerful demon. At the mention of his name, all the habitants of the room started to bow down, even Kurama & Hiei who were quite familiar with the name opted to do the same. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at first, completely clueless, but followed the rest grudgingly.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama, Taiyoukai, Ruler of the Western Lands." The toddler proclaimed so that the 2 humans would understand why they were doing the things they did.

The Lord did not even spare the Reikai prince a glance, he just swept Kagome in his arms and nuzzled the part where her neck and shoulder met. The action was too intimate, immediately making them realize that she was already spoken for.

Kagome felt a small smirk on the Western Lord's lips which only strengthened her resolve to scold him later.

"Come Kagome, It seems like I will be able to accompany you after all..." His tone was commanding and cold to everyone but the female knew otherwise.

Her eyes lit up with joy but then darkened just a fraction. She tilted her head and stared up at the Reikai prince's eyes. She did not bother to remove herself from the grip of the Taiyoukai which disappointed the toddler.

"I'm sorry Koenma-sama for troubling you and your detectives but I guess I do not need them to assist me anymore. I only wish that you grant us safe passage to the Ningenkai and back." She said sweetly and the princeling could only nod. With eyes like that boring into his, how could he ever refuse her. He had liked her ever since the first moment they met. Damn it all!

And with that, Kagome and the feared Lord stepped out of the office and out of their sight.

"You FOOLS!" After a small pop, the prince was now in his toddler form. He was fuming at the Reikai Tantei who had no idea what they did wrong.

"You NEVER flirt with Kagome-sama! Even when Sesshoumaru-sama is far away, he can hear it when you try to hit on his future mate." He all but shouted at them.

"What were we supposed to do anyway?" Yusuke ignored the ill will that the toddler was generating. "You aren't one to talk seeing as you were all mush and goo around her." The hanyou crossed his arms, daring his boss to say otherwise.

Kurama grinned, too busy agreeing with Youko that if they ever met the petite woman again, they would pursue her regardless of the consequences. Kuwabara was unmoving, his slow brain unable to process much while Hiei continued to watch them.

"It doesn't matter now... Go back to your homes." Koenma waved dismissively.

Botan appeared and opened another portal, sending them all back to the Ningenkai.

Once their feet were planted firmly on the ground, Kuwabara blinked then shouted "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

**Owari**


End file.
